


Growing Up Is Hard

by SmolBean13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Irondad, Other characters that i was too lazy to mention, Peter Parker has Autism, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBean13/pseuds/SmolBean13
Summary: Tony Stark goes "Fuck it" and adopts a kid.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Growing Up Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah its lazy and sloppy and i skip around a lot its my first work here please be kind

Tony Stark is a billionare, genius, playboy, philanthropist, and a mam who feels empty inside. Like something is missing from his life. So, as anyone would do in this situation, he decides he wants to adopt a kid. 

"Pepper, would you happen to know the optimal way to adopt a kid?"

She just about spit out her drink.

"What?"

"I want to know the best way to adopt a kid."

"Why in the world would you wanna know something like that?"

"Ive been thinking about adopting a kid."

"Tony. Have you actually thought about this? Because i dont think you understand how much work raising a child is."

"Pepper, listen, ive been thinking about it. Ive done some research on how to raise a baby. And i realized i want to give a baby a chance to grow up in a permanent home and not foster care."

"Look, i understand what you want but you realize that its a huge change. You cant just get tired of raising a child and stop. It requires a lot of attention to take care of a child."

"Im ready to take that chance. I want to care for a child and become a father."

"How long have you been thinking of it?"

"Months."

"Tony, there are many different forms of adoption. And adoption can take a long time. What happenes if you decide to adopt and get prequalified only to realize you dont want a child?"

"Pepper, ive made up my mind. I know i want to adopt a child. I want to raise a kid. But can you help me find a way to?"

Pepper agreed. And after almost a year of trying for adoption, there was an agreement between Tony and a teenage girl named Mary Parker. She was 8 months pregnant and due in September. Tony would adopt her son and pay for all her hospital bills for the birth.

It was currently August 9th, 2001, at 7:15 PM. When Tony got the call that Mary had gone into labor, he felt utterly unprepared. He had Happy race him there as fast as he could.

He was due to come in September. Hes early. He wasnt entirely sure what to do about it. He didnt expect for him to come early. He wanted more time. Even if just a month more.

They arrived at the hospital where he got filled in on what would happen. How this would go down.

Fifteen hours after the start of her labor, the end came around. He was born. And the name bestowed upon the child by Tony was Peter.

A day later he could take him home. The nursery was already made. It was a pond themed nursery.

Its been a year now since that day, and Tony is hoping to hear Peters first word.

"Come on Peter. Say dada."

He was trying desperately to get him to say dada. But all in vain. He was supposed to say his first word soon. He barely even babbled through infancy.

"Pepper, he wont say his first word."

"Im sure it will happen soon. You just gotta wait a bit."

"Yeah but he turned one yesterday!"

"Not all babies say their first word before one year old. Sometimes it can take a bit."

"Yeah but im impatient."

He picked up his son and took him over to the play area. He set him down and started to try happily playing with him.

Peter refused eye contact.

"Peter. Peter, look."

He tried gaining his attention with a plushy duck. But that didnt happen. Instead, he occupied himself with a plushy spider. He chewed on the legs.

"Pepper. When do you think he will talk?"

"Im not sure Tony. Itll happen eventually."

She walked over to where Tony sat defeated holding a plushy duck while baby Peter happily chewed on the spider plushy.

She tried getting him to look at her to no avail.

"I guess well see whats next when it comes."

"I guess."

The next couple of weeks go by and Peter still hasnt said his first word. He still avoids eye contact and he barely responds to his name.

Tony has started going to a dad group. Fathers gather with their kids and talk about milestones and fun things.

"How is your fatherhood experience going?"

"I absolutely love Peter. He is my world. My life. But he turned one a couple weeks ago and he hasnt said his first word yet. Pepper says not to worry but i still kinda do."

"Im pretty sure hell talk soon. It took Ned a little bit to talk too."

"But you see, he doesnt respond to his name and he avoids eye contact most of the time."

"Does he babble?"

"He hasnt really babbled before. And he doesnt smile or laugh much."

"Maybe he has Autism."

That caught Tonys attention.

"My first son Keaton was diagnosed with Autism when he was 18 months. The things you mention were some of the first signs. It can always be something else but its better to check you know."

And that made sense to him.

After the meeting, he sceduled an appointment to see.

"How was the dad group?"

"It was good. I learned some stuff. Along with the possible reason for Peters lack of talking, babbling, laughing, and eye contact. I already scedualed an appointment for tomorrow afternoon."

Tony too Peter from his stroller and set him in his highchair for dinner. Theyy had started working with solids.

"Oh yeah? What might that be?"

"Carl, one of the dads in my group, said it was possible that Peter could have Autism. So i decided it would be a good idea to get an evaluation. And if its nothing, im sure Peter will be talking and laughing in no time."

"Thats not a bad idea. What will you do if Peter is diagnosed with Autism?"

"Try my best to work to fit his needs. Hell still be Peter at the end of the day, but some things might come later for him. I love him, and i still will, even if he gets diagnosed with Autism. Its not gonna change how much i love him."

"You should do some research before a possible diagnosis. That way youll have a grasp on Autism if he does have it."

And so, after Peter was put to bed that night, Tony did just that and started research. He had weeks to research it and learn as much as possible. And he had that time to fill a folder of medical records and obsevations hes made. When it was actually time for the first evaluation, Pepper and Happy were there with him to help. It took hours and they were schedualed for even more evaluations.

And after all the evaluations and tests, Peter was diagnosed with Autism Spectrum Disorder.

And after the diagnosis, everyone was tired. Their week was full of tests and evaluations. And everyone wanted to relax and rest.

So they all watched a movie together to put their minds at ease.


End file.
